Un hermoso Sueño
by Mizuno Otto
Summary: Tomoyo se encuentra en al boda de su mejor amiga, la cual le hace recordar momentos hermosos de su adolescencia, y tambien algunos  recuerdos no tan gratos de amores inconclusos, ¿que le deparara en esta boda?


**Un hermoso sueño**

Aquí me encontraba yo en el día que sería el más feliz de mi querida prima y amiga Sakura, habíamos estado siempre juntas desde la primaria acompañándonos en cada paso de nuestra vida.

Hoy era el día de su boda. Se notaba lo feliz en todo su rostro y puedo afirmar que se veía hermosa, el vestido que confeccioné especialmente para esta ocasión le queda perfecto, no podíamos estar más felices pues mi amiga por fin se uniría al gran amor de su vida, Li Shaoran.

Al verla ahí ataviada de tal manera, no pude evitar recordar aquella época maravillosa de nuestras vidas cuando mi querida amiga había conocido a Shaoran. Fue el primer día de clases de la preparatoria, mi prima como era su costumbre había llegado tarde y cuando entro corriendo al que sería nuestro salón de clases le cayó encima a nuestro nuevo compañero proveniente de china.

Debo aclarar que fue un suceso gracioso pero que sin duda fue el hecho que marco el destino de ambos, desde ese día Sakura intento por todos los medios disculparse con él y Shaoran intentaba zafarse de sus disculpas, pero por más que lo intentó no pudo resistirse a formar una amistad con nosotros.

No formábamos un grupo numeroso cabe aclarar, pues sólo estaba compuesto de cuatro personas que compartían sus aventuras y tareas escolares. El inteligente y guapo capitán del equipo de fútbol Shaoran Li, la intrépida y alegre capitana de las porristas Sakura Kinomoto, el caballeroso y misterioso Eriol Hiraguizawa y yo la alocada diseñadora y voz principal del coro Tomoyo Daidouji.

Inseparables y además de todo contrastantes pues aunque éramos buenos amigos todos teníamos distintas personalidades. Muchos hacían alusión a que nuestro grupo se debía a que éramos pareja entre nosotros pero eso nunca fue así, por lo menos no hasta el último año cuando Shaoran por fin se decidió a declarar su amor a Sakura y esta aceptó gustosa pues había estado enamorada de él desde el verano que vacacionamos en china junto a su familia. Desde entonces nunca se separaron, y puedo decir con convicción que ellos están hechos el uno para el otro.

Ese mismo año yo descubrí mi amor por nuestro compañero, Sakurita siempre trato de alentarme a decir mis sentimientos por Eriol, pero yo nunca tuve el valor, pues nunca vi en él algún indicio de que sintiera algo parecido a lo que yo, pero tal vez fue lo mejor ya que ese año el abandonó nuestra escuela para ir a residir con su padre a Inglaterra.

Por un tiempo mantuvimos comunicación por carta y una que otra llamada por teléfono pero con el paso de los años y las cargas de nuestros empleos y responsabilidades nos fueron alejando poco a poco, ahora en este punto de nuestra vida el contacto entre nosotros es nulo.

De pronto Sakura me saca de mis pensamientos con grito abrupto, pues no logra recordar donde dejo los aretes que usaría, sólo puedo sonreír, pues pienso para mí que Sakura a pesar de los años sigue siendo igual de despistada que siempre.

Ya casi es la hora de partir a la iglesia y alisto a mi prima para tomar la limosina que nos llevara, en el lugar ya todo mundo debe de estar esperándonos, casi puedo ver la cara de mi primo Touya con molestia pues su "_monstruo_" se ira de su lado para irse con el "_mocoso_" como le dice a Shaoran, mi madre llorando de la felicidad pues la hija de su prima Nadeshiko va rumbo al altar y también puedo ver el siempre pacífico rostro de mi tío Fujitaka que le desea toda la felicidad a su pequeña hija.

Y cuando llegamos al recinto el cuadro que imaginaba en el trayecto es el mismo que puedo ver en la entrada de la iglesia, sonrió para mí pues creo que las cosas nunca cambiaran, que a pesar de los cambios en la vida de las personas el amor y cariño siempre estará intacto e incluso sólo se acrecentara.

Todo marcha estupendamente Sakura y Shaoran dicen su votos matrimoniales frente a todos los invitados y todos rompen en aplausos al momento que el sacerdote los declara marido y mujer.

La celebración es todo un éxito, mis queridos amigos no pueden verse más radiantes pues a kilómetros de distancia se nota el amor que se profesan. Entre la multitud logro distinguir un rostro familiar pero me rió de mi misma pues sé bien que es sólo mi imaginación, la misma que me ha traicionado muchas veces a lo largo de estos cinco años desde que él se fue.

Vuelvo mi vista a la bebida que tengo en la mano y jugueteo con los hielos que se encuentran en ella cuando una mano se posa en mi hombro y una voz familiar pero a la vez diferente me dice ―Me concedería el honor de bailar conmigo esta pieza Señorita Daidouji?― Al momento que giró dejo caer el vaso que me encontraba sosteniendo, pues la sorpresa que me llevo al ver el rostro maduro de Eriol Hiraguizawa frente a mí me descoloca completamente.

Él estaba ahí sonriéndome y extendiéndome su mano, el impacto es tal que la voz no me sale, y sólo puedo atinar a mover mi cabeza afirmativamente al momento que alargo mi brazo para aceptar su ofrecimiento.

Me dirige con mucho cuidado a la pista de baile, para mí es como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, no logro concentrarme en nada más que no sea su rostro frente al mío con esa misma sonrisa ladina que me estremecía cuando adolescente, que para mí desgracia sigue causando el mismo efecto que en aquella época.

Puedo ver que ha cambiado, está mucho más alto y ya no lleva esas gafas que lo hacían ver tan intelectual, quizás ahora lleve lentes de contacto, su cabello sigue un tanto desordenado como cuándo era mi compañero de preparatoria pero lo que más me llama la atención son sus ojos, pues los veo diferentes, y no por el hecho de que no use gafas pero me parecen hermosos, veo en ellos una luz extraña, un brillo que me hace recordar porque no lo he podido olvidar durante todo este tiempo.

Bailamos durante unos minutos, tan sólo mirándonos a los ojos, estaba perdida en su mirada y esa sonrisa que adoraba, no podía pronunciar palabras; creo que Eriol comprendía mi situación porque tampoco dijo nada, sólo se limitaba a sonreírme y observarme cálidamente.

Pasado un tiempo su mano se aferró firmemente a mi cintura para luego acercarse a la altura de mi oído diciendo ―Acompáñame al jardín, hay cosas que hay que hablar― solo pude asentir sin decir una sola palabra y como hipnotizada me dejé conducir por él nuevamente.

La noche era hermosa, la luz de luna iluminaba el jardín y el olor a cerezos ya estaba en el ambiente, no tenía idea a que se refería Eriol cuando dijo que había cosas que hablar pero ciertamente no podíamos quedarnos así tan tranquilos, él había roto el contacto conmigo y aunque en el momento que lo vi todo en mi cerebro se había borrado ahora empezaba a recobrar la cordura.

Y aquí nos encontrábamos de nuevo frente a frente, aunque al parecer él quería que habláramos de sus labios no había salido una sola palabra, el silencio me estaba frustrando y aunque por lo general suelo ser tranquila esta vez no pude contenerme ―¿Por qué dejaste de escribirme Eriol ―fue lo que había salido de mi boca con una voz estrangulada, sabía que en cualquier momento alguna lágrima traicionera se vería en mi rostro así que no pude hacer otra cosa que girarme, ya no soportaba verlo en delante de mí, tal vez nunca supo el dolor que me causó que no me volviera a contactar pero había causado estragos y no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar la ocasión.

Ya habían pasado cinco años, no podía seguir en esta situación, no le arruinaría la boda a Sakura pero tenía que salir de mi incertidumbre, debía aventurarme y decir todo lo que sentía para poder continuar con mi vida y olvidarlo por completo.

De sus labios salió ―Debía hacerlo Tomoyo, no podía seguir haciéndome daño― y me sorprendí al escuchar aquello, no tenía idea de lo que hablaba. ―No entiendo a qué te refieres Eriol, se bien que con Shaoran no perdiste el contacto, puesto que tienen negocios entre ustedes, ¿pero porque alejarte de mí?, No te pedía nada solo saber que estabas bien…― respondí y algunas lágrimas habían empezado a correr por mis mejillas.

Escuché los pasos de Eriol acercarse, de pronto sus brazos me rodeaban protectoramente, sentí el momento en que aspiraba el aroma de mi cabello y mi llanto se acrecentó, en ese momento me obligó a girarme mientrasdelicadamente limpio mí llanto pude observar sus ojos nuevamente dándome cuenta de que la luz que había descubierto mientras bailábamos se había esfumado, ahora solo veía tristeza y culpabilidad.

Aspiró pesadamente y me dio un pequeño beso en la frente, me tense al contacto de sus labios con mi piel pues nunca ni en mis más locos sueños me había encontrado entre sus brazos mientras él trataba de consolarme. Se separó un poco sin deshacer el abrazo y posando su mirada en la luna comenzó a hablar.

―Nunca fue mi intención alejarme de ustedes por completo… no, de ti Tomoyo, mi partida a Londres fue precipitada, mi padre se encontraba enfermo y yo tenía que ayudarlo para evitar que la empresa se viniera abajo― volvió su mirada a mí, aún seguía ese destello de tristeza y continuó con su discurso.―Tal vez te suene extraño, pero yo estaba enamorado de ti Tomoyo, eras perfecta, dulce, elegante, todo lo que cualquier chico pudiera desear, pero no podía condenarte a una relación a distancia, no sabía si algún día regresaría a Japón y en esos momentos me parecía imposible que sucediera, tus cartas me daban la fuerza para continuar en un principio, pero después cada vez que recibía una o hablaba por teléfono contigo mis ganas de ayudar a mi padre se desvanecían, me dolía escucharte y saber de ti, por eso me alejé…―

Al escucharlo mi enojo comenzó a crecer, lo aparte de mi con fuerza que no sabía que tenía ―Sólo estabas pensando en tu dolor de estar lejos,¡ ¿Qué hay de mí?, ¿Nunca pensaste que el que dejaras de escribir y no contestar mis llamadas me dolía?, Yo te amaba Eriol, podría haber esperado una vida entera por ti…―Mis lágrimas aparecieron nuevamente, esta vez no las contuve lo diría todo y si después de esto no volvía a saber de él no importaba estaría tranquila, podría continuar sin pensar en lo que pudo ser.

―Precisamente por eso rompí el contacto, tu y yo somos tan parecidos Tomoyo, que sabía lo que sentías por que podía ver los indicios, pensé que si no me comunicaba contigo el amor que me tenías se iría desvaneciendo poco a poco y tu podrías ser feliz con alguien más, que si estuviera a tu lado, que pudiera sonreírte, abrazarte, tocarte…― bajo su mirada y pude apreciar la rabia que se transformaba en sus puños apretados por lo que había hecho.

Esta vez la que se acercó a él fui yo, acaricié su blanca mejilla, quería ser fuerte pero verlo así me dolía. ―Eriol, si somos tan parecidos, entonces sabrás que a pesar de todo yo aún te quiero ¿verdad?― levanto su rostro y clavo su mirada sorprendida en mí.

Sonreí o por lo menos lo intenté, tomé su rostro entre mis manos ―Has vuelto Eriol ¿Qué planeas hacer? Ahora sabes que aún te amo, ¿Me apartaras de ti nuevamente?―.

Su indecisión se notaba en su mirada, podía ver perfectamente su debate interno y pensé que había perdido otra vez en este juego entupido llamado amor, lo besé en la frente, luego di media vuelta para alejarme del lugar y tratar de calmar mis nervios cuando su mano se apoderó de mi brazo jalándome hacia él, me abrazo con fuerza como si nunca más me quisiera soltar.

Alcé mi vista y clavé mi mirada en esas pozas azules que adoraba, que amaba a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, pude ver como el brillo se apoderaba de sus ojos alejando la pena que minutos antes en ellos habitaba. Su labios se movieron dibujando una sonrisa que después sería rota por la voz de aquél hombre a quien había entregado mi corazón ―No tendría el valor para dejarte de nuevo Tomoyo, seria imbécil si lo hiciera― mi felicidad al escuchar aquello no podía ser mayor, mis lágrimas brotaron sin control pues con esas palabras había comprendido que se quedaría a mi lado, que le daría oportunidad a lo nuestro, aquella que nos había negado cinco años atrás.

―Me alegra escuchar eso Señor Hiraguizawa, porque esta vez así corriera usted al polo norte lo perseguiría sin descanso por que en toda mi vida volvería a amar a alguien como lo amo a usted― coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para hacer nuestra cercanía mayor, su sonrisa fue la más hermosa que jamás me hubiera dirigido, apretándome contra él me susurro al oído, las palabras que durante mucho tiempo estuve esperando escuchar.

―Te amo Tomoyo Daidouji, nunca deje de amarte y jamás dejare de hacerlo.― Para luego sellar aquella promesa con un beso, el primero de muchos, por que definitivamente no lo dejaría ir de mi lado nunca más…

―¡Tomoyo! ― Puede escuchar a lo lejos, era la melodiosa voz de mi mejor amiga Sakura, no pude evitar abrir mis ojos rompiendo así el hermoso sueño que segundos atrás estaba teniendo, mi prima estaba causando un gran alboroto a mí al rededor , está abriendo las cortinas de mi habitación para dejar entrar la luz matutina, que me cegó por un instante.

―Vamos Tomoyo, no puede ser que en un día como este puedas estar dormida tan tranquila― decía mi prima, se acercó a mí y me jalo de mi tibia cama empujándome hacia la regadera. Me causaba gracia verla tan agitada y mandona porque ella nunca era así.

―Sí que andas atolondrada el día de hoy, no te estarás arrepintiendo ¿verdad?― había dicho la ojí verde y yo solo pude reírme de su comentario, no la había visto tan eufórica desde el día de su boda. Ese había sido el gran acontecimiento del año pasado, pero esta vez era mi turno, al terminar este día no sería ya jamás Tomoyo Daidouji, al terminó de este sería la flamante Señora Hiraguizawa, Hoy era el gran día, por fin mi hermoso sueño se haría realidad…

**Notas:**

Esta historia es una historia algo alocada, no supe si la hice como debería ser, por que no recuerdo ya bien como eran todos los acontecimientos.

No sé si alguna vez he mencionado como se da mi inspiración o más bien mi proceso creativo así que tratare de hacerlo brevemente. Siempre me he considerado una persona rara, y con una imaginación grande pero por desgracia mis historias nunca provienen de ella, La mayoría de ellas a excepción de "abriendo lo los ojos" e "invítame a beber de tu inmortalidad" han sido basadas en hechos reales como lo son "Gracias amiga" y "las puertas de mi corazón" solo que dándoles por lo general un final feliz que en la vida real no obtuvieron.

En el caso particular de esta historia está basada en un sueño hermoso que tuve hace algún tiempo, en el cual a mí me pasaba lo mismo que a la protagonista, pero se perfectamente que los sueños son solo sueños que uno tiene y al despertar se desvanecen, en definitiva yo no tengo la suerte de Tomoyito en la vida real y mi eriol sigue sin aparecerse por aquí.

Tal vez en un futuro haya más de estos one shot porque soy una persona con una muy mala vida amorosa y tengo cosas en ese aspecto que me darán un montón de estos relatos, el detalle es que tenga el tiempo suficiente para darme a la tarea de escribirlos y que mi computadora decida apoyarme y no descomponerse o fallar mientras escribo.

En cuanto mis historia largas, no sé cuánto más me lleve escribir otro capítulo de "invítame a beber de tu inmortalidad" por que como mencione en el último capítulo que publique se me dificulta más por que ya tiene una línea definida tanto en historia como en personajes y no estoy dispuesta a solo copiar y cambiar nombres, yo quiero hacer una adaptación de esa historia con toques diferente a la original pero que no pierda su esencia y por lo mismo de antemano pido disculpas si llego a demorar más de lo debido.

En cuanto a "Gracias amiga" como mencione es una de esas historias que tengo basadas en cosas reales, pero a pesar de que yo viví cada cosa contada en ella me baso en mi diario de cuando tenía esa edad, el cual en una inundación de hace algún tiempo quedo un tanto inservible e ilegible, así que tengo que descifrar primero muchas cosas y recordar otras tantas para poder continuarlo.

Y como ya casi son las 3 de la mañana y estoy segura que en cualquier momento el sueño me hará empezar a desvariar, me despido de ustedes esperando pronto publicar más cosas que sean de su agrado, no sin antes dar las gracias correspondientes a todo aquel que ha leído alguna de mis historias y más aun a todo aquel que se digno a dejar algún review para su servidora, los cuales Quiero que sepan siempre leo y que siempre me animan, y me agrada saber por medio de ellos si mi trabajo está gustando o no.

Hasta la próxima…

Mizuno Otto…


End file.
